To be a Ranger
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Sometimes it isn't just the first born...
1. Into the night

To be a Ranger 1

Author Note: Hello! Okay, as some of you may recall, I wrote a story called Mr. Mother about Jayden, Emily, and their five, (soon to be six,) children. Well, it seems yall enjoyed it, so I am making this story about learning to become the next generation of Samurai. :D

"Give it back!" sixteen year old Josh demanded to his younger five year old sister, Tiffany.

"No!" she gripped his game and took off.

He sped after her and grabbed her ankles. Suddenly, she was upside down in the air. Squealing, she tried to free herself.

"Thank you!" he snickered, grabbing his game and dropping her onto the fluffy couch.

"Hmph!" she grunted, looking up at him from her upside down postion, "I'll get you next time."

"Oh, really?" he set his game to the side and raised an eyebrow, "let's see what you got, pipsqueak."

She got a detirmined look in her blue eyes. In one long, powerful motion, she flipped backwards from the couch and landed on the coffee table perfectly. Jumping down, she grabbed her father's, Jayden's, golf club from the doorway and got in a battle stance.

"Where did you learn..?" Josh began, but she struck his legs with force.

Yelping in rage and pain, he grabbed a gold club of his own and swung for her hip. She leapt upward and pinned the point into the ground with her feet. She struck _his _hip, bringing him to his side. In a powerful leap, she landed behind him and held the club sideways across his throat.

Gulping, he told her, "Okay, I give. But when..where..?"

"My thoughts exactly," Jayden was in the doorway, gaping at her, "Emily!"

Later that evening, Jayden and Emily were deep in discussion about that very topic as their children played outside.

"Honey, I think it's time for the next generation of Power Rangers," Emily told her husband softly.

"We defeated Master Xandred," he sighed, "but sadly the Nilock are controlled by that new leader." (More on that later.)

"Considering our powers, we must make the next Red Ranger," Emily told him, "the Yellow Ranger powers were put into my sister."

"Good," Jayden nodded, "so wouldn't it be Josh? He has to start training right away."

He rose, but she pulled him to the window.

"I'm not sure," she whispered as they watched their children, "look."

Out in the yard, the children were all in a circle.

"Okay, guys," Serena, their bold, pretty, outgoing twelve year old, commanded, "we all know how Mom and Dad are former Power Rangers, right?"

"Duh!" her siblings all yelled at once.

"Well, one of us is going to be a Power Ranger," she grinned, "and whoever it is will be the leader Red Ranger. So, let's train and see who's going to be the Red Ranger."

"How did she know?" Jayden whispered to Emily, who shrugged.

"Train where? This is just our yard," Josh pointed out.

"Well, duh!" she rolled her sea eyes, "we're going to build a training course!"

"Really?" Jason, Jayden and Emily's rowdy, wild six year old asked eagerly.

"Cool!" Tiffany squealed.

"That is awesome," Josh's caring big brother innocence came on out, "let's get to work!"

Their four oldest children got to work. The youngest member of the family currently, Molly, who was two, played in her playpen with blocks. Jayden and Emily got comfortable as they watched their children work, humored, proud, and deep in thought.

"Come on guys!" Serena encouraged, "we've got this!"

The four had work gloves on, and they were all hard at work. Josh was welding the metal together, Jason was assembling the dummies, Tiffany was finding worthy wood, and Serena was making the training wooden swords. They all looked like mini construction workers.

"It may be late," Josh declared, "but let's work all night if we have too!"

"Yeah!" the other three agreed loudly, working harder.

Three hours ticked on by. Flashlights shone all around, and the four siblings were still going on strong. Jayden tiredly watched his offspring as Emily slept up against him on the window bench.

When the door opened, he quickly grabbed a book and pretended to read. Serena trotted in, carrying her sleeping baby sister up to bed. She walked past, not paying her parents any mind.

When the clock struck midnight, Jayden carefully laid Emily on the bench and went on out.

"You kids, it's too late to be working," he told them, "come to bed."

"We can't stop now, Dad," Josh looked up from his project, "we're on a roll now."

"Just.." Jayden remembered how he used to be so stubborn, "okay. But come to bed whenever you get tied. Don't make yourselves sick. Promise?"

"Promise!" the four yelled, going back to work.

Sighing with a shrug, the former Red Ranger lifted Emily up slightly so he could curl up beside her. He fell asleep with her on that bench in warmth watching the kids work.

When nine AM struck the clock, Jayden sat up with Emily. They had slept quite a bit, and..where were the kids?

Jayden's eyes went wide. There they were, still working on that training room. But they had certainlly made progress. BIG progress.

Red and yellow mats covered most of the yard in an even square. Battle dummies were standing sturdy to the far left in two wide rows, and about ten training swords, wooden, strong, and shiny, were gleaming in a metal bucket near them. A wide spaced area was there to pratice fight, and rings and bars hung above them to pratice strength in the air. If they were to fall, the padding would protect them.

A H2O station stood ready to the side, and their newly sewn training outfits were folded in a pile. Basically, it was amazing.

The kids were just finishing up the cleaning up part. All of them.

Giving the last dummy a final wipe, Serena wiped her forehead and tucked the rag in her back pocket. Josh sat on the edge as Tiffany and Jason plopped down on the ground.

"We did it," Serena smiled, exhausted, "we really did it."

"I know," Josh high fived his brother and sisters, "now let's sleep."

"Agreed," Tiffany nodded as Jason fell asleep.

Jayden and Emily looked at each other in amazement as they looked at the training course. It was perfect in every way.

They had all put their souls into this. But what would happen when only one could ever use it?


	2. Seeing Jayden

To be a ranger 2

"Hurry up!" Jason urged his sisters and brother onto the course.

"We're hurrying!" Serena giggled, jumping onto the soft padded mats after him.

Changing as quick as they could, the four were soon in their black training outfits they'd made from scratch. (Meaning Serena.) Yellow training belts were around their waists. Smiling with a sigh, Josh held up the Red training belt they'd made.

"One of us is going to wear this one day," he told his siblings.

"Until then, hurry up!" Tiffany bounded off onto the course, her family children at her tiny heels.

They selected their swords and warmed up quickly with stretches. After about five minutes, they headed to their first training exercise. Jason and Tiffany stood apart from each other in the practice area as Serena went to the dummies while Josh trotted up the airal practice area.

Taking in a deep breath, the teenager gripped the bars and swung out. His long legs dangled, but he mustered all his power into his arms. Pulling up, he swung his right foot onto a ring. Setting his leg over the next bar, he leg go. He dangled by his knee before gripping the next bar. Letting go with his knee, he was balanced between the ring and the bar he gripped with his two strong hands.

Serena imaged the dummy as a evil Nilock heading straight for her. Taking a breath of anticipation, she headed for it. Whacking the mound they'd all made together, she acted as if it was acting her. Doing a flip in the air, she kicked it hard. Growling, she kept whacking on it at full speed as if her life depended on it.

In the meantime, Tiffany and Jason were in the battle stance. Suddenly, Jason swung for her legs. She jumped up and pressed the point into the mat. Jerking back, Jason rolled it under her weight. She fell onto the mat, and he headed for her open stomach. But when he got close, she deflected the weapon and leapt up, their swords clashing. The two young children were soon battling with all their, er, all.

Jayden and Emily watched them from the bench to the side. They all looked so serious as they trained, but the gleams in their eyes proved they loved every part of it.

"If only we were that eager to train," Emily smiled at him.

"I started when I was about Tiffany's age," Jayden recalled, "I was misirable because there was no other to play with."

"Understood," Emily nodded, "do you think Molly's going to train?"

"She's two," her man pointed out, "she..Molly, where are you going?"

The young girl who had been toying with a stick was now toddling over to the arena.

"Molly! Come back here!" Jayden rose to fetch her, but she'd already picked the lightest little practice sword.

She stumbled over to her big sister, Serena, and knocked her legs. Facing her youngest sister, Serena chuckled and touched the sword point gently. Suddenly, fierceness flashed in her hazel eyes. The baby tumbled in a tummy tuck to her and caught Serena's chin.

Surprised, the preteen clashed sword with her powerful sis. A few minutes later, Serena was sweating as she held Molly on the ground, sword point at her throat.

"Rematch," the child puffed, pushing it off.

"Tell ya' what," Serena helped her up, "you can train with these battle dummies."

"Yea!" Molly yelled, starting to work.

"I stand corrected," Jayden sat back down, amazed.

Around noon, Serena wiped the sweat off her forehead. They'd been going at it for a few hours, and her stomach was growling.

"Lunch!" Emily called out, setting a plate of PB and J sandwiches on the garden table.

All five children put up their swords and scarved up their food.

"Slow down," Emily chuckled, seeing Jayden in every one of them, "give yourselves a cool down. Be normal kids. Ride a bike. Talk on the phone. Play video games. Dress up."

"Oh, no," Josh shook his head, surprising Emily. He _never _turned down video games.

"We all have to work if we want to be Red Ranger," Serena explained.

"That means no resting," Jason explained.

"Don't make yourselves sick," Emily told her children, their faces all serious, "be kids while you can."

"Okay," Tiffany sighed reluctantly with her older siblings, "but later, okay Mom?"

"Okay," Emily nodded, giving a small smile.

"Thank you!" Molly grinned, stumbling after her older sisters and brothers.

As they trained faster and harder, Emily noted how strong Molly was. Sure, she was the youngest and weakest. But she gave it her all just like the others. This reminded her so much of herself. Then she paid attention to the others children.

Jason was the wild and crazy child with endless energy. But when he trained, his face was as serious as Kevin's. Tiffany was sweet and innocent and quite a goofball, but when she had a sword in her hands she was powerful and flexible with plenty of room to call out taunts, just like Antonio used to.

Serena was the sensitive big sister with leading skills and a pretty face. She gave it her all and adored her siblings dearly. She never stopped giving, basically. Just like Mia. And Josh was a rebel who sometimes thrived on trouble. But when it came to this, he was fighting with all of his power and his eyes were concentrated. Just like Mike.

She saw Jayden in every one of them. But only one would take their father's place as Red Ranger. Emily was afraid they would get too disappointed if they weren't Red Ranger. All their hard work...

But they were all super supportive of each other. They had become better about acting as a team. Even more so after Jayden started staying home all the time. (Hm...I wonder why...) They were all Samurai inside. And they would just make a difference as warriors, Samurai Rangers or not.

She just knew it.


	3. Self doubt

To be a Ranger 3

"Being a Samurai is more than just training," Jayden told his children the following day, "it is also about mastering symbol power."

"He's right," Serena realized.

"Come on!" Josh led the way to their small study.

He unrolled a scroll and pointed.

"These are the Red Ranger symbols," he explained, "we have to practice."

"But only the real Red Ranger gets the samuraizer," Tiffany pointed out, "what do we practice with?"

Serena showed them the red paint and paper, and they set to work practicing.

"They are all so excited," Emily whispered to her husband, "I just feel sorry for which ones aren't Red Ranger."

"Destiny will decide," Jayden replied softly, "let's get back to making plans with our old team."

They began to call their old friends with their warning. As they did that, Serena listened in as she practiced.

"Guys," she muttered to them, "one of is really _is _going to be the next generation of Red Rangers. They're arranging the others!"

''We gotta' put it into overdrive," Josh declared.

The rest of that morning included studying and paiting symbols. After a brief lunch, they went out for intense training. After all long day, all of them were exhausted. As the others slept, Tiffany couldn't find sleep.

She was nervous. She was one of the youngest, and she wasn't as good as Josh, Jason, or Serena. Ah, Serena. She was the best of them and she knew it. Tiffany wouldn't have a chance against her.

"Hey," Serena was suddenly in the doorway, "you seemed a little bothered earilier. What's wrong?"

"You know you're going to be Red Ranger," Tiffany began to weep, "and I don't even have a chance."

"Aw, we all have a chance, TIffy," she embraced her weeping little sister, "I promise you that."

"But..but you're best," she sputtered.

"No," Serena shook her blonde hair, "I am not. All of us no better just because we're older. Let's just sleep. Rest is going to help."

"Thanks," Tiffany smiled, hugging her big sister. If anybody deserved to lead, it was Serena.

That Tiffany knew for a fact.


	4. Like Emily

To be a Ranger 4

"Hiya!" Tiffany grunted, pushing against Serena's sword, "hr….hiya! Hur…huh…hiya! Rah!"

In a mighty push, she tumped her big sister over. Puffing, her sister rose to her feet. The younger girl wiped her slick forehead and stared up at Serena. She surely let her win.

"Nice job," seeing all the sweat and soreness, Tiffany was amazed, "you really beat me."

"I know," Tiffany smiled, her blue eyes sparkled, "I might really be The Red Ranger after all."

"Rematch," Serena grinned, raising up her sword once again.

The two's swords clashed once more. In the meantime, Josh was watching as he pounded on his battle dummy. The two were so strong, even though they were younger than him. He'd have to put it in overdrive to beat them in whatever battle they may have to take on.

Facing his battle partner, Josh hit on it as hard and fast as he could. Jason looked up from doing his bar excirses and dropped on down.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"They're better than me," he grunted, twacking the mound with such force it cracked, "and I should be Red Ranger! I mean, first born. _Hello?_"

"We all want to be," Jason reminded, "and you are more likely not only because you were the first born. But because you are strong and amazing. So, loosen up. Help me train. Besides, I don't have a chance against you guys."

"No, you are totally right," Josh smiled, getting his sword ready, "we all have an equal chance. Let's go!"

Molly was watching silently as she tapped on a dummy nearby. Tears threatened to spill over hazel-blue eyes. Her siblings were all older than her, she knew she didn't stand a chance. Equal chance? Yeah, right. She was too young to do anything right. The team would never except her. Besides, she only trained because they all went as a team.

That was the team she would always be welcome in.

"You okay, Molly?" Tiffany asked, looking up from her training.

"I never be Samurai," she sniffed sadly, "team wouldn't take a two year old."

"Don't loose hope," Tiffany encouraged her little sister, "I mean, we all have equal chances. I know it's hard being youngest. But try, and good things are sure to come in time."

"I get it," she smiled, raising her sword, "I will."

Tiffany and Molly were soon training powerfully. Though she was youngest by years and small, she was powerful. Just like Emily once was.

"Come on, kids," Jayden trotted in their training, "time to meet your possible soon to be Samurai."

Author Note: Hm..I wonder what they're like.. :D


	5. The team

To be a Ranger 5

They met up near the Shiba House. The Shiba Clan tore out of the car and rushed across the lush green brush. The other children were all mingling silently, shy to the others.

As the Samurai visited like the old friends they were, their offspring didn't say a word to each other. The offspring of Mike and Starr was a fifteen year old girl. She was a mix with long midnight hair with cunning, mischievous coal eyes. Her figure was slim, and her torn blue jeans, black tantop, rings and clains, and of course her brown combat boots proved she was a bit of a gothic girl. Her face showed the attitude _I'll do my thing, and if you got a problem with it, I'll slice your head off. _Basically, Josh's heart went _thu-thump. _

Wesley and Twilight's child was also a girl. She had curly dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulder blades and wide deep blue eyes. She wore a simple forest shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops. She looked like she was trying fairly hard to not be noticed as she hung close to the adults. Nikki was attending, even though she was a Dark Ranger and she married a non-ranger, and had brought her son. He was pretty tall with slightly wavy coco hair and eyes of ice. He was wearing a very basic outfit of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He was leaned against a large rock, looking pretty bored with it all.

Kevin and Mia's child was a boy as well. He was mix with an Asian appearance in his facial structure like Mia and the serious look in his soot eyes. His hair was short, black his parents', and he wore an all black wardrobe. He was watching over the all of them, like this sixteen year old was all that. Antonio and Serena's child was a girl as well. She looked Mexican, but she had lighter skin and blonde hair. Her face was all Mexican like her father's. Her eyes were hazel, and she was very pretty. She was wearing a gold shirt with a purple skirt, and she was just strolling around.

"Hey!" Serena called, trying to stiff conversation, "so..why don't we all get to know each other? I'm Serena, Daughter of Jayden and Emily."

Her siblings took that as their cue.

"I am Jason, Son of Jayden and Emily," he announced, standing with his big sister.

"I'm Josh," the oldest offspring shrugged, "and that's Molly. We're both the son and daughter of Jayden and Emily."

"Um..oh! Okay," Tiffany realized what was going on, "I am Tiffany, Daughter of Jayden and Emily."

Kevin and Mia's offspring looked at the group and announced, "My name is Calvan, Son of Kevin and Mia."

"I am Lily," Antonio and Serena's daughter announced, "Antonio and Serena's daughter."

"I am Rainy," Mike and Starr's daughter announced, "Daughter of Mike and Starr."

"I am Twinkle," Wesley and Twilight's offspring shied, "Daughter of Wesley and Twilight."

"My name's Derik," Nikki and Robert's child shrugged, "Son of Nikki and Robert."

Silence.

"So…you're going to be the…?" Josh looked at Rainy, offering for her to finish it.

"Green Ranger," she replied.

"But what about your Dark Ranger decendent?" he questioned.

"My little brother," she replied, "are you Red Ranger?"

"My brother and sisters are competing me for it," he sighed, "but we all made our training course and we work together. But I do want to be it."

"You seem like a good leader," she smiled, "I know my father was the slacker Samurai. Mind if I train on your course?"

Blushing lightly, he agreed quickly. In the meantime, Jason was talking to Calvan.

"I want to lead the Samurai like my brother and sisters," he told him, "but I am one of the youngest."

"Anybody can lead if they are worthy," Calvan advised, "you seem like a good kid. I can help you out if you want."

"Come to our training course my family made," Jason grinned his pumpkin grin, "we can both improve."

As that happened, Serena was hanging out with Lily and Derik.

"So…are you the Gold or Yellow Ranger?" Serena asked Lily.

"Yellow," she replied, "my little sister is going to be Gold."

"Why isn't she here?" Serena asked.

"She is," Lily sighed, "but she's too shy to come out."

"I'm not even a Samurai," Derik sighed, "I'm going to be a Dark Ranger. I'm only here so I can meet you guys."

"That's cool," Serena smiled, "who are the other Dark Rangers?"

"Rainy's little brother," he replied, "and Twinkle's little sister."

Speaking of Twinkle, that's who Tiffany was befriending.

"So…are you the Silver Ranger?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Twinkle smiled, "I hope you can be the Red Ranger."

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing, "why don't we go train? My siblings and I made it."

"Wow," she embraced her new younger friend, "thank you so much."

"So…what's your little sister like?" Tiffany asked as they stretched.

"She's kind of quiet and shy like me," Twinkle replied, "but she can be very stubborn and head strong."

"That sounds like my Daddy's friend Wesley," the young girl giggled, "and you remind me of what Mommy told me about Twilight."

"We are they're daughters," the fifteen year old rose as she bent back.

"Hey, guys!" Serena yelled to the other kids, "let's all go train!"

All of them took off for the large training course.

"Come on, Paula," Lily called to her little sister.

"I'm shy," the young black-haired, brown eyed five year old whimpered, "what if they don't accept me?"

"They will," Lily smiled, taking her extending hand, "because we all go as a team. Now let's catch up!" 


	6. Test

To be a Ranger 6

Tiffany was at the top of the list with Serena after the training the previous day. Jason shrugged and decided he was better off doing something else. He was cool with it. Josh was also okay with it, but he was working on how to hang out with Rainy. And Molly? She was sad, but she was working on seeing about helping them anyway, Red Ranger or not. (Like Em! :). )

Serena was training intently with her father, who still had it in him.

"Dad," she talked to him as they sparred, "who do you think is going to be Red Ranger? Tiffany or I?"

"Quite honestly," he swung at her, thus stirring a dodge, "I am not sure. Age doesn't matter. It is who has the maturity and heart to take on the challenge of Red Ranger."

"Right," she nodded, "but when is our test?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, "I have a feeling you are both ready."

"Okay," she nodded, taking him to one knee, "let's go!"

The two were soon sparring, Serena putting her all into this training. In the meantime, Tiffany was rubbing her hands together, her wrist bands stirring a little dust. Breathing in, she took off to the railing in the gym. She flipped over evenly and landed onto the mat.

She wanted to Red Ranger so bad. Sure, she was next to youngest. But she knew she had what it took.

All she had to do was prove it.

"Hey, sis," Serena sat beside her sister on the couch late that next evening, "a little nervous about the test?"

"I little," Tiffany sighed, "Serena, I really want to be a Samurai Ranger. I know it will be a few years before anything happens, but when it does.."

"I get it," the girl embraced the child, "good luck."

"You, too."

The following day the two girls were warming up in The Shiba House. Tiffany was nervous, but she let the butterflies in her stomach free as Ji approached the two.

"Ready, Serena and Tiffany?" the old mentor asked them, smiling.

"Never give up," Serena muttered as they went into the Dojo, "never surrender." (Lol. Stole from Wipeout.)

The challenge was to battle a Nilock, sparr Mike, and do a series of flips on the bars.

"Serena, you first," he set back to watch with his sheet.

She was amazing. She brought the Nilock to his knees, knocked over Mike, and swung easily on the bars. Tiffany gulped as she picked up the sword. The Nilock was hurting her body, and she was becoming weaker with each blow. But she pushed her blonde curls out of her eyes and kept at it until he was finished off. When she sparred Mike, he knocked her over a couple of times. But she wouldn't stop until she got him to his back. When she went to the bars, she got hung on the bars at one point.

But she unstuck herself to keep going.

When they left, both barely slept in nervousness. When morning broke, Mentor Ji called. The entire Shiba family gathered around the phone, which was on speaker.

"I have made my tough choice," Ji announced, "and the next generation of the Red Rangers is…"

Author Note: Oh…cliffy! Will update QUICK! :D :D :D


	7. Red Ranger

To be a Ranger 7

"Tiffany."

The small child's heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yes," Mentor chuckled, "Serena, I admire you. But Tiffany seems to the best choice for it."

"I understand," Serena beemed at her sister, "I knew you would do it."

"Thank you!" Tiffany raced out and began to train.

"It will be quite a time," Mentor smiled, "but I am glad you are such a good family to help her."

"Hey," Serena grinned, "we all go together. And when we part…we never really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To be a Ranger is hard work," Mentor spoke as his new students practiced years later in the Dojo.

Rainy was sparring against Calvern as his little Pink Ranger sister with midnight hair and coco eyes, Abby, sparred against Lily. Twinkle was going against Paula, who turned out to be as her big sister described, and Tiffany was watching it all go down.

She had moved in with Ji when she was ten, which had been three years ago. She missed her family, but it was her job to lead the Samurai. Sure, the others were all older and twenty three. Well, Paula was twenty, but still. They were all about the same level of maturity, and Tiffany was truly the smartest and a little more mature, even though she was youngest by seven/ten years.

Tiffany Shiba had turned out to be a very pretty girl. Her golden blonde hair curled to her hip, and her eyes were sparkling like the sea they matched. Her body was all her training, and she was amazing at sword play. When she was with her family, she trained with her siblings in their training course. When she moved in with Ji, she kept it up with a clear head.

She was an admirable thirteen year old. And Ji saw so much Jayden and Emily in her, he just adored her as a student.

Suddenly, the GAP sensor went off.

"Let's go!" Tiffany led the way, running quickly with her long, agile legs.

"Samurai," the Nilock chuckled, "you think you can beat me?"

"We will," she smirked as she pulled out her samuraizer, "go, go, Samurai!"

As they battled, Tiffany felt the power in her body unleash. They took him down, and she announced, "Samurai Ranger, Victory is ours."

"What do you say about a movie night?" Paula suggested as they walked back.

"Sure," Lily smiled, "how about a rom com?"

"No way," Rainy snorted, "unless it has blood in it."

"Gross," Twinkle recoiled, "maybe just a family movie?"

"That's boring," Abby denied, "maybe.."

"We need our rest," Calvan cut in, "we could just skip it."

"NO!" the others yelled.

Tiffany chuckled as they discuzed this issue. She loved being a Samurai, and she was doing it with her all. The passion and caring of her team was what gave her the fuel to be Red Ranger.

Author Note: :D Eh? Eh? Eh? Good? Great? Horrible? Sad? Crappy? Funny? Warm? REVIEW! :D :D :D


End file.
